<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devil went down to Georgia by Casism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171299">Devil went down to Georgia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casism/pseuds/Casism'>Casism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devil wishes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm bad at writing atleast to me so no hate please, My own version of the vacation lucifer took, love you all❤️❤️❤️</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casism/pseuds/Casism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Lucifer going to Las Vegas Luci went to Georgia and the detective followed close behind...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devil wishes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devil went down to Georgia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a hot day in Las Vegas the devil decided to go see an old friend who owed him a favor... Jethro Fio. A while back when Lucifer started granting favors Jethro needed a new start to get away from a bounty hunter who wanted his head on a silver platter and Lucifer helped him out in exchange for a blank check of sorts. Jethro was informed one day Lucifer would come back and cash it in. That day is coming soon. To get his brother Raphael off of Chloe's back he will need to cash in a few favors. What wouldn't he do for that girl</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will try to update every other day to every week but school is starting in a few days❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>